


Talk to me, please...

by The_Uniq_Owl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uniq_Owl/pseuds/The_Uniq_Owl
Summary: Greg gesteht Mycroft, dass er ihn liebt. Und Mycroft... fühlt sich einer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgeht, nicht gewachsen. Denn selbst einen Freund zu haben, schien für ihn viel zu lange unmöglich.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Stille

Stille. Seit Wochen nur Stille. Kein Anruf, keine SMS, gar nichts. Drei Worte reichten, um nicht nur die Freundschaft, sondern gleich jeglichen Kontakt zu beenden. _Ich liebe dich._ Mehr hatte Greg nicht gesagt. Nach Jahren eines langsamen Hin und Hers. Vor und zurück, etwas mehr Nähe, dann wieder eine rein professionelle Beziehung. Es ginge nur um das Wohlergehen seines Bruders, hatte Mycroft betont. Immer und immer wieder, bis er sich die Lüge beinahe schon selbst glaubte. 

Dabei war da schon immer mehr zwischen den beiden gewesen. Seit dem ersten Treffen in einem abgelegenen halb verfallenen Lagerhaus. Als Greg von einer schwarzen Limousine mit verdunkelten Fenstern vom NSY abgeholt wurde. Unter dem Vorwand, es würde ihn seinen Job kosten, käme er den Forderungen nicht nach. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre entführt worden, als er den Ort sah, an dem er aussteigen sollte. Doch dies kam ihm nur noch halb so schlimm vor, als er seinen gut aussehenden, rothaarigen _Entführer_ im dreiteiligen Anzug erblickte. Groß, prominente aber nicht übertriebene Wangenknochen, weder zu dünn noch zu dick, und eine Aura des Mysteriösen, die James Bond nie überbieten könnte.

Doch als er sich anhörte, warum er an diesen Ort zitiert wurde, war er sich seiner Entführung nicht mehr so sicher. Es ging um Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Diesen unglaublich intelligenten und doch so dummen jungen Mann, der seine außerordentliche Hirnleistung für ein High nach dem anderen aufs Spiel setzte. Greg hatte Sherlock an einem Mordtatort kennengelernt, auf den der Dunkelhaarige eines Tages gestürmt kam, ohne sich vorzustellen, high von einer Drogenmischung, die viele andere sofort ins Koma versetzen würde. Und doch hatte er den Mord schneller gelöst als alle ausgebildeten Detectives Londons es gekonnt hätten. Greg wurde befragt. Wie lange er Sherlock schon kenne. Auf welcher Beziehungsebene sie sich befänden. Ob er auf Sherlock aufpassen könne. Um in kontinuierlichen Abständen Statusreports abgeben zu können. Es schien diesem Herren sehr wichtig zu sein. Obwohl er weder preisgab, wer er war noch warum er all das wissen wollte.

Aber aufpassen? Auf Sherlock Holmes? Der Mysteriöse schien ihn sehr schlecht zu kennen. Man konnte auf Sherlock nicht aufpassen. Er war wie ein Aal. Wenn man glaubte, ihn fassen zu können, war er schon wieder meilenweit entfernt. Mit seinen Gedankensprüngen konnte so oder so niemand mithalten. Und mit seiner Gabe, jedes Verbrechen in Sekundenbruchteilen aufklären zu können, erst recht nicht. 

Andererseits, wenn Greg einwilligte, würde er diesen attraktiven Menschen, der sich nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, wiedersehen dürfen. Vielleicht könnte er ihn sogar besser kennenlernen. Er konnte ja schlecht ein Roboter sein, selbst wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, wie einer zu wirken. Dennoch hegte Greg Zweifel. Durfte er Sherlock so verraten? War es überhaupt Verrat? Sherlock schlich sich auf seine Tatorte, brachte sein ganzes Team durcheinander und löste dann, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in kürzester Zeit scheinbar völlig klare Mordfälle, bei denen routinierte Detectives Probleme hatten, die Zusammenhänge zu finden. Er dürfte die Tatorte eigentlich nicht einmal betreten, geschweige denn die Mordwaffen und andere Beweisstücke begutachten. An sich schuldete Greg ihm rein gar nichts. Er dürfte ihn für diese Taten sogar hinter Gitter bringen. Und doch gäbe es ohne Sherlock wohl einige ungelöste Mordfälle mehr in London.

"Wenn ich das tue, hat Sherlock davon irgendeinen Nachteil? Denn Sie müssen wissen, ich werde ihn nicht verraten."

"Aber wo denken Sie hin, Detective Inspector Lestrade? Natürlich nicht. Er hat davon weder Nachteile, noch Vorteile. Die einzige Änderung besteht darin, dass ich dann immerhin über einige seiner Taten Bescheid weiß." antwortete der Unbekannte beinahe arrogant. 

"Und wieso sollte ich Ihnen da trauen? Ich kenne weder ihren Namen, noch ihre Absichten. Sie wissen beinahe alles über mich. Geben Sie mir irgendeinen Grund, warum ich Ihnen auch nur eine Information über Sherlock Holmes geben sollte."

Er nickte. "Also gut, Lestrade. Es hat rein professionelle Gründe. Sie wissen, dass Sherlock Holmes nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig ist, außer er bekommt, was er verlangt. Drogen, Mordermittlungen, sensible Daten. Nun, sagen wir es so, ich bin in meiner Position als Mitarbeiter in der Britischen Regierung nicht in der Lage, auf Sherlocks halb bis illegale Forderungen einzugehen. Dennoch muss ich zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit wissen, dass er sich nicht in allzu große Gefahr begibt. Denn man würde mich dafür belangen, würde ihm etwas Schlimmes geschehen. Denken Sie darüber nach. In 2 Wochen werden Sie von mir hören, dann brauche ich eine Antwort." Dann drehte er sich um, stieg in die dunkelgraue Limousine, die hinter ihm geparkt war, und verschwand. 

Greg wurde zurückgerufen zu der Limousine, die ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, und nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woher der Fahrer wusste, wo er wohnte. Und er hatte viel nachzudenken. Warum sollte man diesen Mysteriösen für Sherlocks Taten belangen können? Er musste mehr über diesen Mann herausfinden. Also würde er der Forderung nachkommen, aber er würde nicht zu viel über Sherlock verraten, ohne dafür selbst Informationen zu bekommen. Ein Geben und Nehmen, so wie bei allem im Leben.

Seither hatte er diesen Mann mindestens einmal im Monat wiedergesehen. Die Treffen liefen immer gleich ab. Die schwarze Limousine holte ihn zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit ab, ohne dass Greg jemals erwähnte, wo er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt aufhielt. Dann wurde er zu dem immer gleichen Lagerhaus gefahren, wo er auf den namenlosen Herren traf, dem er berichten musste, wann, wie oft und in welchem Zustand er Sherlock in den letzten Wochen getroffen hatte. Währenddessen erfuhr Greg erschreckend wenig über sein Gegenüber. Und dennoch freute er sich beinahe schon auf die Treffen, da allein der Anblick so viel wert war für ihn. Daraufhin gingen beide zu ihnen Fahrzeugen und fuhren in ihr normales Leben zurück. 

Nur durch einen Zufall erfuhr Greg nach fast einem Jahr den Namen des Unbekannten. Er selbst hatte schon aufgegeben, denn jeder seiner Versuche, eine private Information über sein Gegenüber zu erhalten bei deren regelmäßigen Treffen, wurde sofort abgeblockt. Sherlock dagegen hatte den Spaß daran verloren, Greg im Unklaren zu lassen. Er hatte schon lange die Vermutung, dass sein Bruder ihn irgendwie beschatten ließ und war nicht überrascht, als er herausfand, dass er in Greg ein bereitwilliges Opfer gefunden hat. Beide hatten eine Schwäche für gutaussehende Männer, die Autorität ausstrahlten. Was könnte sich da besser treffen als ein hoch angesehener Londoner DI mit guten Aussichten auf den Titel des Chief Super und die Britische Regierung in Person. Auch wenn Greg natürlich nicht wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Aber er spürte sehr genau, dass diesen Mann viel Macht begleitete.

Sherlock und Greg hatten sich an einem Tatort getroffen. Nachdem Sherlock innerhalb weniger Minuten die Tatverdächtigen auf drei von fünfzehn Personen eingegrenzt hatte, zog er Greg zur Seite, um mit ihm zu sprechen. "Lestrade, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie sich seit fast einem Jahr mit einem Mann treffen und noch immer nicht wissen, wer es ist?" 

"Was? Wie... Warum wissen Sie davon, Sherlock?" Greg wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt fragte. Sherlock wusste alles. Und doch dachte Greg, dass ihm dieses Detail aus unerfindlichen Gründen verborgen geblieben wäre. 

"Ach bitte. Denken Sie wirklich, es fällt mir nicht auf, dass Sie alle zwei Wochen zur selben Uhrzeit nicht erreichbar sind. Weder im Yard, noch zuhause, und erst recht nicht telefonisch. Das kann nur ein Mensch in diesem Land bewerkstelligen."

"Und Sie wissen, wer er ist? Woher? Ich meine, er braucht mich, um überhaupt etwas über Sie zu erfahren, und Sie sagen, Sie kennen ihn? Dieser Mann sagt niemandem auch nur irgendetwas über sich. Kein Wort. Nicht einmal eine Regung in seinen Augen, die vermuten lassen könnte, was er fühlt. Wissen Sie, Sherlock, ehrlich gesagt, ist er Ihnen fast ein bisschen ähnlich." Greg wurde sauer. Was wollte Sherlock ihm sagen.

"Natürlich kenne ich ihn. Besser als jeder andere. Naja fast jeder andere. Unsere Eltern kennen ihn besser, aber er ist ja auch der Ältere. Wie sonst könnte ich ihm sonst immerzu entwischen?"

Greg wirkte erstarrt. Nach drei Versuchen fand er endlich seine Sprache wieder. "Moment. Sagten Sie _unsere Eltern_? Dieser Mann ist ihr Bruder? Ihr älterer Bruder? Und Ihr älterer Bruder lässt Sie über einen - nennen wir es mal - Arbeitskollegen aushören? Also, dass Ihre Familie nicht ganz normal sein kann, dachte ich mir fast, aber DAS? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Für einen Detective haben Sie wirklich nicht die beste Auffassungsgabe. Ja, dieser Mann, Mycroft Holmes, um ihn endlich mal beim Namen zu nennen, ist mein älterer, ach so genialer Bruder. Wenn sie unsere Eltern fragen würden, bekämen Sie die Antwort, dass er das Hirn abbekommen hat bei der Geburt und ich das Herz. Also sollten Sie denken, ich sei gefühllos, denken Sie nicht mal dran, eine Gefühlsregung aus diesem Menschen herauszukitzeln. Denn er hat keine. Ich würde so weit gehen, ihn nicht einmal als Menschen zu bezeichnen."

Greg wollte lachen. Oder weinen. Hauptsächlich wollte er zeigen, dass er nicht kurz davor war, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber alles was er tun konnte, war ungläubig zu Sherlock zu sehen.

"Wollen Sie vielleicht irgendetwas antworten, Lestrade?" fragte Sherlock sichtlich amüsiert.

Greg fasste sich gegen die Stirn und schloss die Augen, während er einmal tief durchatmete. "Sie. Das Herz? Wie. Wie bitte sind dann Ihre Eltern? Vergessen Sie es. Eigentlich will ich es nicht wissen. Aber. Wie... wie soll ich weiter verfahren. Soll ich mich weiterhin mit ihm treffen? Ihm über Sie berichten? Ich... ich verstehe das nicht. Warum können Sie sich nicht einfach unterhalten. Sie sind doch Brüder? Sie müssen ja keine Freunde sein. Trotzdem. Wie geht das denn bitte bei Familienfeiern? Sprechen Sie da nie miteinander?"

Sherlock lachte. "Gott bewahre. Gut dass Sie nie in den Genuss von Weihnachten bei Familie Holmes kommen werden. Glauben Sie mir, das ist kein Spaß. Solche Treffen sind bitterer Ernst, auch wenn meine Eltern es sich anders wünschen würden. Und weil Sie fragten, die beiden sind erschreckend normal. Und ja, bitte treffen Sie sich weiterhin mit ihm. Erzählen Sie ihm weiterhin von mir, so wie immer. Er soll keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Auch wenn er schnell herausfinden wird, dass wir gesprochen haben. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten, ihn nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Er beharrt darauf, dass er der Schlauere von uns beiden wäre. Daher auch sein Job. Niemand in Großbritannien hat mehr Macht als er. Nicht mal die Queen. Glauben Sie ihm nicht, wenn er Ihnen sagt, er spiele nur eine kleine Rolle in der britischen Regierung. Das sagt er, weil niemand wissen darf, wie viel Macht er wirklich hat. Dummerweise war ich schlau genug dafür, das herauszufinden. Und schon zuvor verstanden wir uns extrem schlecht."

Greg nickte, er hatte schon alle möglichen Emotionen durchgespielt. "Okay. Alles klar. Dann mache ich weiter wie bisher. Danke. Selbst wenn Sie erst nach einem Jahr damit herausgerückt haben, dass ich alle zwei Wochen von Ihrem Bruder entführt werde."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und die beiden Männer gingen ihrer Wege. Beim nächsten Treffen zwischen Greg und Mycroft Holmes fand dieser nach 1,6 Sekunden heraus, dass Greg nun wusste, wer er war. Der Detective machte es ihm auch nicht schwer, denn er stieg aus der Limousine mit den Worten "Mr Holmes, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?" 

Sofort machte Mycroft unmissverständlich klar, dass die Tatsache, dass Greg seinen Namen kannte und wusste, dass er Sherlocks Bruder war, nicht das Geringste ändern würde. Und belog sich damit einmal mehr selbst. Denn es änderte vieles. Der Name allein war nicht das Problem, die Gesamtsituation dagegen schon. Jegliche nicht familiäre Bekanntschaft Mycrofts hatte genau einen Grund. Sie war unerlässlich für die Ausübung seines Berufs und jede dieser Personen interessierte sich auch nur genau dafür. Niemandem ging es um die Person Mycroft Holmes, seine Gefühle oder sein Wohlergehen. Er war The Iceman. Genau so sollte es auch sein. Niemanden sollte es interessieren, wie es ihm ging. Doch Greg interessierte es. Und Mycroft wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Denn er fand dies erschreckend charmant.

Ab diesem Tag begann ein langes Hin und Her. Greg versuchte, eine Art Freundschaft aufzubauen, Mycroft ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, um sofort einen zurückzuspringen. So ging es immer weiter, aus "Detective Inspector Lestrade" wurde irgendwann "Gregory" und aus "Mr Holmes" wurde "Mycroft". Allein das dauerte über eineinhalb Jahre. Aus den Treffen im halb eingefallenen Lagerhaus wurden währenddessen zuerst Treffen in Mycrofts Büro und nach zwei weiteren Jahren immer öfter Treffen in Cafés und noch etwas später auch Restaurants. Greg erhielt Mycrofts Telefonnummer und sie begannen, SMS zu schreiben bei dringenden Angelegenheiten. Natürlich nur über Sherlock, wenn er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, oder als er plötzlich einen Armeearzt mit an den Tatort schleifte. Bis er ihm zum ersten Mal schrieb, weil seine Tochter aus längst geschiedener Ehe ihren Abschluss geschafft hatte und er sich mit irgendjemandem darüber freuen musste. Greg rief Mycroft auch nur an, wenn es Neuigkeiten über Sherlock gab. Als er unglaublich betrunken mit seinem Armeearzt namens John auf dem Yard abgeliefert wurde und die beiden Blicke zwischeneinander austauschten die mehr vermuten ließen als Freundschaft. Bis er ihn zum ersten Mal anrief, weil sein Tag am NSY so schlimm war, dass er ihn nicht mit drei Bier im Pub nebenan vergessen machen konnte.

Und Mycroft? Die erste privaten SMS versuchte er noch zu ignorieren, bevor er dann doch zögerlich antwortete mit einem einfachen _Gratuliere._ Er wusste schlicht nicht, was er sonst schreiben sollte, da er nie das geringste Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen gehabt hatte. Bis er Gregory kennen lernte. Der noch so viel interessanter war als DI Lestrade. Mycroft wollte sich mit ihm freuen, wenn es Greg gut ging und er wollte Gregs Leid lindern, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Dies war ihm zuvor noch mit keinem Menschen geschehen. Mit der Zeit schrieb er immer freier, und trotz dass er beim ersten privaten Anruf erst verwirrt war, taute er schnell auf und ließ zu, dass Greg sich bei ihm die Probleme von der Seele weinte. Mit der Zeit fing er sogar an, Dinge von sich zu erzählen, sogar vom Job, soweit es ihm möglich war. Mittlerweile kannten sich die beiden acht Jahre. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Und hofften, es würde ihnen reichen.

Doch dies war wie ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan. Je öfter sie sich zum Dinner in teuren Restaurants oder auf ein paar Drinks im Diogenes Club trafen, je öfter sie nur persönliche Gespräche führten, ohne auch nur an den eigentlich Grund ihrer Treffen, nämlich Sherlock, dachten, desto mehr merkten beide, dass sich tief in ihrem Inneren Gefühle verbargen, die die Macht hatten, sie für immer aneinander zu schweißen oder aber ihre Freundschaft vollständig zu zerstören. Jedes Glas Whiskey erschwerte die Situation zusätzlich, denn unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol werden Zungen locker. Und so wurde jedes Treffen für beide ein kleines wenig riskanter, denn immer wieder stellten sie sich die Frage, ob es die beste Idee ist, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Doch keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Gefahr war ihnen zu groß. Dennoch konnten sie es irgendwann nicht mehr verbergen. Aus einer unüberlegten Berührung, aus etwas zu viel Nähe, wurde ein erster Kuss. Wonach Mycroft wortlos verschwand. Doch er kam zurück, wenige Minuten später, mit einer Mauer um seine Gefühle, von der Greg längst dachte, sie eingerissen zu haben. Beide entschuldigten sich und erklärten den Moment für niemals geschehen. Bis sich die Situation wiederholte. Mehrfach. Und sie entschieden, dass dies nichts besonderes zu bedeuten hatte. Solange nicht mehr passiert.

 _Und was, wenn ich mir mehr wünschen würde, wenn es mein größter Traum wäre, mein restliches Leben mit dir zu verbringen?_ Greg wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diese Gedanken vergessen zu können. Denn er wusste, dass Mycroft so etwas vollkommen überfordern würde. Er war kein Beziehungsmensch und Greg wollte ihn zu nichts dergleichen zwingen. Auch wenn er sich der Sache vollkommen sicher war, dass er sich in Mycroft verliebt hatte und mit ihm den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Er hatte den Menschen hinter The Iceman kennen lernen dürfen und wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Daher würde er nie riskieren, auch nur ein Wort über seine wahren Gefühle zu sagen. Lieber hatte er in Mycroft seinen besten Freund als eine ehemalige Bekanntschaft. Denn er wusste, Mycroft würde wieder weglaufen. Und er wusste nicht, ob er dann wieder zurückkehren würde. Er bezweifelte es. Also fasste er den Beschluss, dass dies nie geschehen dürfe.

An sich wollte Mycroft das Gleiche. Sein restliches Leben mit Gregory verbringen. Doch er konnte die Gefühle in seinem Inneren nicht einordnen. Sie machten ihm Angst. Viel Angst. Die einzigen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, die er pflegte, waren die zu seinen Eltern und eine äußerst zerrüttete zu Sherlock. Insgeheim liefen alle drei dieser Beziehungen eher schlecht als recht. Denn er hatte nie gelernt, wie man mit anderen Menschen umgeht. Alles, was darüber wusste, hatte er in den letzten Jahren von Gregory gelernt. Den einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt, den er Freund nennen konnte. Den er Freund nennen wollte. Und genau das konnte er nicht zerstören. Daher hoffte auch, seine wahren Gefühle Gregory gegenüber nie tiefer ergründen zu müssen. Er würde davor weglaufen. Er hasste Unbekanntes. Eigentlich hasste er auch Gefühle. Es gab also nichts Schlimmeres für ihn als ihm unbekannte Gefühle einer anderen Person gegenüber. Somit blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, um dem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Flucht. Und er wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal den Mut aufbringen könnte, sich umzudrehen und zu Gregory zurückzukehren, um mit ihm zu besprechen, was geschehen war und wie sie damit umgehen würden. Erst recht hatte er keinen Mut dazu, sich selbst oder gar Gregory zu gestehen, dass er ihn liebte. Es hatte ihn mehr als genügend Zeit gekostet, sich einzugestehen, dass er mit diesem Menschen befreundet sein wollte und dass aus einer solchen Freundschaft kein Nachteil für seinen doch sehr zeitraubenden Beruf entstehen würde.

Wenige Treffen später, während beide mit aufgeknöpftem Hemd küssend auf dem Sofa lagen, rutschen Greg drei Worte über die Lippen, die Mycroft erst geschockt erstarren und dann wortlos verschwinden ließen. "Ich liebe dich." Und diesmal drehte er sich nicht um, um zurückzukommen. Greg saß schockiert auf dem Sofa. Wie nur hatte ihm das passieren können? Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, während er zu weinen begann. Denn es gab keine Möglichkeit, dies ungeschehen zu machen. Und ebenso wenig sah er eine Chance, dass Mycroft beginnen könnte, sich seine eigenen Gefühle einzugestehen und dies zuzugeben. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren.


	2. Die Chance

"Hallo? Erde an Greg? Noch da?" John wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Gregs Kopf herum. Sie saßen zu zweit im Pub. Das war seit Jahren ein fast wöchentliches Ritual. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig auf den neusten Stand der Dinge bringen. Sich die Sorgen von der Seele reden, die ihr anstrengenden Jobs mit sich brachten. Ihr gemeinsames Ziel, Sherlock auf dem richtigen Weg zu halten, hatte sie zu Verbündeten und Freunden gemacht.

John hatte gerade davon erzählt, wie Sherlock ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sherlock, der Mann, den jeder für gefühlskalt, aromantisch und vermutlich auch asexuell hielt. Wie falsch viele Menschen doch lagen... Er hatte seinen Geliebten in ein romantisches Restaurant eingeladen. Nach dem gemeinsamen Dinner bei Kerzenschein hatte er John in den St. Regents Park geführt, wo er vor ihm auf die Knie fiel und um seine Hand anhielt. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ihm das niemand zugetraut. Aber wie hatte Sherlock selbst gesagt? Mycroft war das Hirn, er selbst das Herz der Familie.

 _Mycroft..._ Greg hatte jetzt schon drei Wochen nichts von ihm gehört. Er antwortete auf keine seiner SMS oder Anrufe. Über Sherlock hatten sie so oder so lange nicht geredet, und seit er Sherrinford überlebt und John seine Liebe gestanden hatte, musste er auch kaum noch auf ihn aufpassen. Der Arzt wusste, wie er mit seinem Freund umzugehen hatte, wenn er eine seiner Phasen hatte. Und den Drogen hatte Sherlock seiner Familie zuliebe abgeschworen. Johns Tochter Rosie liebte er schon immer als wäre sie seine eigene. Er würde nie etwas tun, was ihre Gesundheit riskieren könnte. Seit dem Tod von Johns Frau Mary hatte er seine Rolle als Patenonkel sehr ernst genommen und schon bald nachdem die beiden sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, spielten sie mit dem Gedanken, ob Sherlock die Kleine adoptieren sollte. Die beiden hatten ihr Glück gefunden. 

Greg hoffte inständig, dass auch ihm irgendwann ein Happy End gewährt werden würde.

John und Sherlock hatten sich so viele Jahre gekannt, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, was sie sich eigentlich bedeuteten. Sie hatten so viele Hochs und Tiefs erlebt. Sherlocks vorgetäuschter Suizid, um seine Freunde vor Moriartys Anschlägen zu retten. Johns unglückliche Ehe mit Mary, die allerdings deren wundervolle Tochter Rosie hervorbrachte. Und nicht zuletzt Marys Tod durch eine Kugel, die Sherlock hätte treffen sollen. Das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Männern wurde so oft auf die Probe gestellt. Aber nichts konnte die beiden trennen, jedes Erlebnis schweißte sie nur enger zusammen. All ihren Vertrauten war insgeheim bewusst, dass Sherlock und John füreinander geschaffen waren. Bis sie es allerdings selbst realisierten, mussten sie sehr viel gemeinsam erleben. 

Jetzt schienen sie die dunklen Zeiten hinter sich zu haben. Sherlock und John würden heiraten. Endlich.

"Hey Greg, ganz ehrlich, langsam machst du mir Angst! Ich bin zwar Arzt, aber kein Psychiater."

Als Greg das Rütteln an seiner Schulter spürte, löste er sich endlich aus seiner Starre. "Hmm? Wie bitte? Tut mir Leid, Flashback. Gratuliere! Wurde auch wirklich Zeit!" Er brachte immerhin ein halbherziges Lächeln zustand.

John wirkte beruhigt. "Du hast mir gerade echt einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte schon, du erklärst mir jetzt, ich mache den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens und dass ich weglaufen soll, solange ich noch kann." Mit einem Scherz versuchte er die Situation aufzulockern.

"Ach Quatsch. Ganz ehrlich, ihr beide seid füreinander geschaffen. Du kennst Sherlock ja nicht ohne dich an seiner Seite. Und es ist besser so. Du hast ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist heute schon der zweite, der das sagt. Ich meine, eigentlich sollte ich mir sowas denken. Immer wenn ich nicht in seiner Nähe bin, fängt Sherlock an, Dummheiten zu machen. Aber so schlimm? Wie bitte hat er dann so viele Jahre überlebt, bis er mich getroffen hat?"

"Er hatte ja immerhin mich. Aber du machst deine Arbeit wesentlich besser. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu neugierig, aber wer war der Erste, der das heute sagte?" Greg ist wohl doch nicht der erste gewesen, der die frohe Nachricht erfahren durfte.

"Ach, Sherlocks Bruder war heute Morgen zu Besuch. Er steht momentan eindeutig zu oft ohne Vorwarnung in unserem Wohnzimmer. Er kann froh sein, dass er noch nie etwas sehen musste, das er sein restliches Leben nie vergessen würde!" John musste lachen. "Naja, jedenfalls hat er natürlich sofort herausgefunden, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Und du weißt, dass es unmöglich ist, Mycroft zu belügen. Er hat uns gratuliert es und schien es ernst zu meinen. Ich meine, er ist doch der, der immer sagt, dass jegliche Art von Gefühlen nur Nachteile bringt. Dann nahm er mich auch noch zur Seite, um mir dafür zu danken, wie gut ich mich Sherlock kümmere. Er hätte sich zuvor nie in seinem Leben keine Sorgen um Sherlock machen müssen. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt mit Mycroft Holmes momentan nicht." John wollte lachen, aber Gregs Gesichtsausdruck wischte jegliche Belustigung aus seinen Gefühlen. "Greg? Hey, jetzt mal ehrlich, was ist los? Das ist das zweite Mal heute Abend, dass du mich anschaust, als würdest du Gespenster sehen. Die letzten Monate warst du fast schon zu gut drauf. Aber seit ein paar Wochen... Selbst deine Arbeitskollegen sprechen mich auf Tatorten darauf an, ob ich wüsste, was dein Problem momentan ist."

"Tut mir leid." flüsterte Greg. Gerade so laut, dass John die Worte erahnen konnte. "Ich... mir geht es gerade wirklich nicht gut. Und ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich davon erzählen sollte. Ich will es auch gar nicht erzählen. Es geht nur mich und ihn etwas an. Du kannst mir da eh nicht helfen."

"Ihn? Wen meinst du? Greg, du weißt doch, wie sehr es helfen kann, sich einfach mal auszusprechen. Klar kann ich deine Probleme nicht für dich lösen, aber du solltest sie nicht einfach in dich reinfressen. Das hilft nie. Also, worum gehts?"

Ein bitteres Lachen erklang aus Gregs Kehle. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst. Ich habe mit genau einem Satz eine Freundschaft zerstört. Alles vorbei. Da bringt es auch nichts mehr, drüber zu reden. Lass mich einfach in Frieden, ja?"

Daraufhin zitierte Greg wortlos den Kellner herbei, zahlte und verließ das Pub. John wusste nicht, was da gerade passiert war. Nur, dass er unbedingt mit Sherlock darüber sprechen musste. Vielleicht konnte er herausfinden, was genau im Leben des Detectives gerade schief lief. So konnte er die Sache jedenfalls nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

*****

Greg lief allein durchs nächtliche London. Zurück zu seiner kleinen Wohnung hätte er auch die U-Bahn nehmen können, aber kühle Nachtluft beruhigte seine gereizten Nerven. Und er wollte auf möglichst wenig Menschen treffen. Erst recht keine glücklichen Menschen. Die konnte er zur Zeit kaum ertragen. Selbst bei John musste er kämpfen. Aber der war ein guter Freund. Er durfte ihn nicht ignorieren, wenn er nicht völlig den Kontakt zur Außenwelt verlieren wollte. Abgesehen von den seltenen Treffen im Pub bestand sein Leben gerade aus Mordermittlungen und deprimierenden Abenden allein vor seinem Fernseher, bevor er sich zum Schlafen zwang. Viel zu oft träumte er davon, wie sein Leben jetzt aussehen könnte, hätte Mycroft den Mut gehabt, zu bleiben. Hätte Mycroft den Mut gehabt, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Oder hätte er selbst den Mut gehabt, Mycroft aufzuhalten. Nur um dann mit Tränen in den Augen und völlig unausgeschlafen morgens wieder aufzuwachen.

Selbst seine Kollegen hatten mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie gingen ihm größtenteils aus dem Weg. Sally brachte ihm außergewöhnlich oft Kaffee. Es war die einzige Chance, ihn bei Laune zu halten. Jeder war darauf bedacht, ihn nicht auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. Das konnte böse enden. Greg wusste schon selbst nicht mehr, wie viele Verwarnungen und Kündigungs-Drohungen er in den letzten Wochen ausgesprochen hatte. Er war schon immer ein aufbrausender Mensch gewesen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Aber momentan erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder. Er wusste, dass ihn das seine weitere Karriere kosten konnte. Nur war interessierte ihn die Karriere, wenn er kein Leben hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er doch mit irgendjemandem darüber sprechen. Doch mit wem? John? Er würde mit Sicherheit nur das Beste für ihn wollen. Nur würde er durchgehend versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern. Und genau das wollte er nicht. Ein _Hey komm, das wird schon wieder_ ohne wahre Lösungsvorschläge würden ihn höchstens zurückwerfen. Stattdessen könnte er mit Sherlock sprechen. Aber der hatte ihm schon vor Jahren erklärt, dass er nicht versuchen sollte, Gefühle in Mycroft zu finden. Er hätte keine. Auch wenn Greg wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, hätte er vielleicht auf dessen kleinen Bruder hören sollen. Es hätte ihm viel Leid erspart. Seitdem hatte sich Sherlock allerdings verändert. Dieses Gespräch hatten die beiden geführt, bevor John Sherlocks Leben betreten hatte. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sherlock jetzt verständnisvoller reagieren würde, wenn er ihn auf ein so schwieriges Thema anspräche?

Greg hatte seine Wohnung mittlerweile erreicht, kramte die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, schloss auf und erschrak.

"Sherlock! Was zur Hölle? Wie kommst du in meine Wohnung?"

"Lestrade." antwortete dieser amüsiert. "Ich hatte als Antwort eher erwartet, _Gratulation zur Verlobung, Sie sind ja doch nur ein Mensch_ , oder ähnliches. Aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass dir der Kopf nach solchen Dingen momentan nicht steht. Und du weißt, dass ich mit Türöffnungswerkzeugen umgehen kann. Du hattest nicht abgeschlossen."

"Oh wow, super... ja, gratuliere. Und jetzt hau ab, statt über mein erbärmliches Leben zu philosophieren, ich bin müde und betrunken. Da ist die Tür."

Greg wollte, ohne weiter auf Sherlock zu achten, ins Bad verschwinden, doch der stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Greg. Ganz egal, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen dir und meinem Bruder passiert ist. Bitte. Bringt das in Ordnung. Der Plan war nämlich eigentlich, dass ihr beide auf meiner Hochzeit erscheint. John wollte dich heute Abend fragen, ob du sein Trauzeuge werden willst. Ich wollte, natürlich nur der Tradition zuliebe, meinem Bruder die gleiche Frage stellen. Aber ihr seid momentan beide nicht ihr selbst. Du kannst niemandem normal in die Augen sehen und siehst aus, als wolltest du brechen, wenn ein glückliches Paar deinen Weg kreuzt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du sämtliche Arbeitskollegen terrorisierst. Heute Abend hast du sogar John beleidigt. Das kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren." Sherlock sah Greg streng an. "Zur gleichen Zeit erscheint mein Bruder erschreckend oft bei mir zuhause, um mich darüber auszuquetschen, ob es dir gut geht. Nur um die absurdesten Ausreden zu finden, wenn ich ihn frage, warum er dich das nicht selbst aufsucht, um das herauszufinden. Also. Bringt. Das. In. Ordnung! So kann man keinen von euch auf eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft loslassen."

Greg hatte während des Monologs vergessen, wie man seine Muskeln dazu bringt, auf die Forderungen seines Hirns zu hören. Er starrte Sherlock mit offenem Mund an. "Moment. Warte. Stopp. Er... er fragt nach _mir_? Warum sollte er?"

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. "Und die richtige Antwort wäre gewesen _Ich soll Trauzeuge werden? Wow! Natürlich! Gerne!_ Aber ja, er fragt nach dir. Nur das _Warum_ solltest besser du mir erklären. Also. Was zur Hölle ist zwischen euch beiden passiert? Hatte ich nicht eindringlich davor gewarnt, dich auf meinen Bruder einzulassen?"

Greg setzte sich auf Sofa und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Ja, hast du. Und rate, was passiert ist. Ich habe nicht auf dich gehört. Ähnlich wie du zu der Zeit als das alles anfing nie auf mich gehört hast. Und das die ganze Zeit hat es auch super geklappt. Bis wir uns geküsst haben. Ok, selbst das hat er noch irgendwie verkraftet. Vielleicht hätte ich bei unserem letzten Kuss nicht flüstern sollen, dass ich ihn liebe."

Jetzt war Sherlock derjenige, der sich in Schockstarre befand. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund sah er Greg an. Ohne auch nur einmal zu zwinkern. Nachdem sich an diesem Zustand mehrere Minuten nichts änderte, begann Greg sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Sherlock? Ähm, sollte ich John anrufen? Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so kurz vor deiner Hochzeit umbringen? Sherlock?"

Langsam fasste sich der Jüngere der beiden wieder. "Du... du hast ihn geküsst? Du hast Mycroft... Moment. Und dann hast du ihm auch noch deine Liebe gestanden? Weißt du, dass schon ein Kuss allein mehr ist, als irgendjemand Mycroft je an Romantik zutrauen würde. Mein Bruder sieht schon eine Umarmung als Ausgeburt der Hölle an. Man könnte behaupten, du hast ihn um seine Jungfräulichkeit gebracht. Deine Liebesbekundung hat ihn vermutlich in eine Panikattacke geschleudert. Lass mich raten. Er ist wortlos davongelaufen?" Er sah Greg fragend an. Nachdem dieser nickte, sprach er weiter. "Dachte ichs mir doch. Wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, meinen Bruder aus seinem selbsterbauten Bunker zu befreien, musst du mir erzählen, was genau passiert ist. Nur so kann ich dir Tipps geben, wie du die Sache zwischen euch vielleicht noch zum Guten wenden kannst."

"Das erklärt jedenfalls, warum er nach unserem ersten Kuss ebenfalls davongelaufen ist. Damals kam er allerdings kurze Zeit später zurück... Aber naja, fangen wir am Anfang an..." Greg begann zu erzählen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie Sherlock helfen wollte. Oder ob er das überhaupt ernst meinte. Vielleicht wollte er die Details auch nur wissen, um ihn später bei jeder Gelegenheit damit aufziehen zu können. Dagegen sprach allerdings, dass Sherlock bei seinen Worten sehr ernst klang. Ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffung begann, sich in Gregs Herz auszubreiten. Sherlock hörte wie gebannt zu. Er stellte keine einzige Zwischenfrage und gab keinen unangebrachten oder überheblichen Kommentar zu den Geschehnissen von sich. Mitten in der Erzählung setzte er sich neben Greg aufs Sofa und nahm seine typische Denkerhaltung ein. "Und dann verließ er wortlos den Raum und ich habe ihn seitdem nicht wieder gesehen. Er antwortet auch auf keinen meiner Annäherungsversuche. Weder auf einen Anruf noch auf eine SMS."

Sherlock nickte. "Natürlich nicht. Du wirst ihn dazu zwingen müssen, der Wahrheit in die Augen zu sehen. Du kennst meinen Bruder. Mittlerweile vielleicht sogar besser als ich, jedenfalls in einigen Belangen. Gefühle waren nie sein Spezialgebiet und sie werden es nie werden. Ich bin erstaunt, wie weit du ihn aus seiner Komfortzone herauslocken konntest. Allerdings war das noch nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was du jetzt vorhast. Also werde ich dich jetzt etwas fragen, und bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber bist du dir zu Hundert Prozent sicher, dass Mycroft der Mensch ist, mit dem du dein restliches Leben verbringen willst? Ich frage das nicht, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass jemand wirklich so verrückt sein kann, meinen Bruder zu lieben. Sondern weil ich dir hiermit verspreche, solltest du ihm jemals das Herz brechen, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich umbringen. Denn wenn Mycroft jemandem gegenüber sein Herz öffnet, was noch nie passiert ist, und dieser hintergeht ihn, wird das sein Leben beenden."

Greg war still, hätte ihm vor 8 Jahren jemand gesagt, dass er jemals ein solches Gespräch mit Sherlock Holmes führen könnte, er hätte ihn sofort in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Dieser Mann war nicht mehr der, den er damals kennen gelernt hatte und Greg war unendlich glücklich darüber. Sherlock selbst war der beste Beweis dafür, dass Liebe Personen zu besseren Menschen machen konnte. Vielleicht konnte dieses kleine Wunder noch ein zweites Mal geschehen. Die Holmes Brüder waren sich sehr oft sehr ähnlich. Das durfte ihnen nur keiner sagen. Er nickte. "Ja. Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich könnte ihm nie wehtun. Ich glaube nur nicht daran, dass gerade ich der Richtige für Mycroft bin. Ich bin zu impulsiv. Ich habs versaut."

"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Mein Bruder ist zwar ein Gefühlslegastheniker. Aber es ist nicht dumm. Eher zu intelligent für sein eigenes Wohl. Und er vermisst dich. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er sich so um jemanden gesorgt hat wie um dich."

Greg wollte wiedersprechen. Mycroft sorgte sich um niemanden so wie um seinen kleinen Bruder. Doch Sherlock widersprach.

"Nein, auch um mich nicht, Greg. Er tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Unsere Eltern hätten ihn gelyncht, wäre mir je etwas passiert. Er war immer der Verantwortungsbewusstere von uns beiden. Ich dagegen wollte mein Leben immer nur genießen. Notfalls auch entgegen aller Regeln. Seit es mich gibt, war es also seine Aufgabe, mich vor mir selbst und der Welt zu beschützen. Bis ich John traf. Nun hat er diese Aufgabe übernommen. Und der macht seine Sache da wesentlich besser. Weißt du, wie sehr ich diesen Mann liebe? Er vervollständigt mich... Aber ich schweife ab. Was ich eigentlich sagen will. Auf Mycroft hat nie jemand aufgepasst. Er musste den Erwachsenen spielen in einem Alter, in dem die meisten anderen noch Sandburgen bauen. Er war das Familienoberhaupt, lange bevor er überhaupt volljährig wurde. Daher rührt auch seine größte Angst. Lieben, und erst recht eine Beziehung zu führen, bedeutet, sich die Verantwortung für das gemeinsame Leben mit seiner anderen Hälfte zu teilen. Für Mycroft, der nie gelernt hat, was das heißt, der nie gelernt hat, jemand anderem als sich selbst zu vertrauen, ist das unglaublich schwer."

Einen langen Moment wurde es still zwischen den beiden. Greg musste diese Worte erst sacken lassen. Er konnte noch nicht wirklich begreifen, was das für seine Zukunft bedeuten sollte. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass es unendlich viele kleine Schritte brauchen würde, Mycroft zu lehren, dass er ihm immer vertrauen konnte. Dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen könnte. "Es wird ein langer Weg, nicht wahr? Wenn er sich überhaupt darauf einlässt, es zu versuchen. Viele kleine Schritte, und vermutlich immer wieder Rückschläge. Aber ganz ehrlich, mir ist es das wert. Mycroft ist mir das wert."

Ein Lächeln lag auf Sherlocks Lippen. "Ich weiß. Allein weil du das alles auf dich nimmst, weiß ich, dass du der Richtige für meinen Bruder bist. Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht immer einfach. Lass dich davon nicht einschüchtern. Ich wünsche dir von Herzen viel Glück. Denn ihr beide hättet ein Happy End verdient."

"Danke, wirklich. Du glaubst nicht, wie viel mir deine Ehrlichkeit bedeutet. Nur... eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Warum genau jetzt, heute Abend?"

"Warum ich heute Abend hier aufgetaucht bin? John hat mich angerufen, kurz nachdem du das Pub verlassen hast. Nach der kurzen Schilderung deiner Laune und Worte, gepaart mit dem Verhalten meines Bruders innerhalb der letzten drei Wochen, war es nicht schwierig, die richtigen Schlüssen zu ziehen. Und ich kann nicht mehr zusehen, wie ihr euch selbst kaputt macht. Also habe ich mich sofort auf den Weg hierher gemacht."

"Ich hätte mir denken können, dass John da mit drin hängt. Falls das irgendwie klappen sollte, richte ihm meinen Dank aus. Okay?" Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit musste Greg lachen. So sehr diese beiden ihn des öfteren in den Wahnsinn trieben, so glücklich war er doch, sie seine Freunde nennen zu dürfen. "Nichts desto trotz werde ich dich jetzt rauswerfen müssen. Ich muss morgen früh zur Arbeit und wollte vorher eigentlich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen."

"Aber natürlich. Gute Nacht. Und melde dich bei uns, wenn du reden möchtest. Anders helfen können wir dir leider nicht. Den Rest musst du selbst meistern." Sherlock zwinkerte, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

*****

In den folgenden Tagen dachte Greg viel nach. Er durfte sich keine weiteren Fehler leisten, wenn er Mycroft zurückgewinnen wollte. Das war ihm bewusst. Er musste ihm zu verstehen geben, dass jeder weitere Schritt seine eigene Entscheidung war. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, Greg nie wieder zu sehen. Oder wenn er ihre Beziehung auf freundschaftlicher Ebene weiterführen wollte. Greg würde mit allem zufrieden sein, solange er nicht weiter in Ungewissheit leben musste.

Nur wie würde er den Mann überhaupt dazu bekommen, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen? Wenn er es nicht schlau anstellte, würde Mycroft den Sicherheitsdienst rufen und ihn hinauswerfen, bevor er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. Oder ihn gar nicht erst rein lassen. Somit konnte er weder in seinem Büro noch bei ihm zuhause auftauchen. Die intelligenteste Methode wäre es vermutlich, Mycroft im Diogenes Club aufzusuchen. Dank der Stille dort würde es jeder sofort mitbekommen, würde einer der beiden laut werden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieser überaus diskrete Mann es nie riskieren würde, Aufsehen zu erregen, indem er einen guten Bekannten, der nicht zum ersten Mal Gast im Diogenes war, vom Sicherheitsdienst hinausbringen lassen würde. Diogenes Mitglieder könnten die falschen... oder eher richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Die britische Regierung in Person hatte zu viel zu verlieren. Er würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass auch nur das kleinste Detail über sein Liebesleben ans Licht kommen könnte.

Die erfolgversprechendste Antwort auf Frage eins warf allerdings gleich die nächste Frage auf. Wann? Er konnte kaum einfach im Diogenes anrufen und fragen, ob Mycroft gerade dort war. Sie würden ihm keine Auskunft geben, oder noch schlimmer, direkt bei ihrem Kameraden nachfragen, ob er zu sprechen war. Also würde er seinem Gefühl vertrauen müssen. Samstag und Sonntag verbrachte Mycroft meist den ganzen Tag im Club, unter der Woche beinahe jeden Abend. Die meiste Zeit dort war er beschäftigt damit, die Meetings und Verträge der vergangenen Tage nachzuarbeiten. Nur Samstags nahm er sich abends die Zeit, bei ein paar Gläsern Scotch ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Also der beste Zeitpunkt. Kein Stress. Keine Ausreden seinerseits, warum er jetzt nicht reden könne. Greg durfte nur nicht zu spät kommen, er wollte ein so wichtiges Gespräch nicht führen, wenn eine der beiden Personen angetrunken ist.

Blieb die Frage, wie er ein solches Gespräch beginnen sollte. Mit einem Vorwand, warum er hier war? Sollte er Sherlock vorschieben? Nein, das würde die beiden eher zurück werfen. Einen Fall, den er nicht alleine lösen konnte? Mycroft würde fragen, warum er für solche Lappalien nicht seinen Bruder aufsuchte. Einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Auch nicht die beste Idee, aber vielleicht die einzig Mögliche. Mycroft würde so oder so merken, worum es eigentlich ging. Und Gregs Unsicherheit würde auch ihn verunsichern. The Iceman hieß er nicht, weil ihm Gefühle egal waren, sondern weil er nicht mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Greg würde ihm versichern müssen, dass er seine Zweifel wett machen konnte. Dass er ihn führen konnte, wenn er selbst nicht mehr weiter wusste. An sich war der Gesprächsbeginn nicht viel riskanter als der Verlauf. Es würde ein Drahtseilakt werden. Oder Mycroft würde ihn überraschen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Greg musste also auf sein Bauchgefühl vertrauen. Und improvisieren. Auf jede Frage die richtige Antwort finden. Für jedes Bedenken den richtigen Lösungsvorschlag. Aber war hatte er schon zu verlieren. Der schlimmste Ausgang des Gesprächs wäre, dass alles so weiterging wie bisher. Alles andere wäre ein Fortschritt. Und alles war besser als die jetzige Situation.

*****

_Jetzt oder nie, jetzt oder nie, jetzt oder nie..._

Greg stand vor dem Diogenes Club. Schon jetzt machte ihm die Stille Angst, die ihn drinnen erwarten würde. Dieser _Segen_ , wie Mycroft es nannte, dass niemand in den gemeinschaftlichen Räumen dieser Institution sprechen durfte, kam ihm gerade vor wie ein Fluch. Und das Gebäude wie die Hölle selbst. Immerhin hatte jedes Mitglied des Clubs eigene Privaträume, in denen gesprochen werden durfte. Wahrscheinlich würde es Mycroft gleich freuen, wenn es diese Zusatzregelung nicht gäbe. Dann hätte Greg keine Chance, in seine Komfortzone vorzudringen. Er sollte weniger nachdenken. Die folgenden Stunden würden über sein weiteres Leben entscheiden. Wenn er sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber machte, was das bedeutet, könnte das in einer Panikattacke enden und die würde niemandem weiterhelfen.

Er atmete tief durch und betrat den Club. Es kam ihm vor wie nachhause zu kommen. Allerdings diese Art von Zuhause, in der man ein extrem zerrüttetes Verhältnis zu den Eltern entwickelt hatte und versuchte, das irgendwie zu kitten. Er nickte einem der Bediensteten zu und deutete in die Richtung von Mycrofts Privaträumen. Kurz kam Panik in ihm auf, dass der Mann ihm gleich mit einem Kopfschütteln zeigen würde, dass Mycroft nicht hier war. Doch er antwortete mit einem Nicken, drehte sich um und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

_Ok, er ist hier... na_ _dann..._ _du schaffst das, sei einfach du selbst. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden._

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung bis er vor Mycrofts Tür stand. Er sollte anklopfen. Doch seine Hand fühlte sich an wie aus Blei. Er konnte sie nicht anheben. Die Angst davor, wie Mycroft reagieren könnte, wenn er den Raum betrat, lähmte ihn.

_Reiß dich zusammen. Dort drinnen ist Mycroft, der Mann, den du liebst, kein Serienkiller. Er wird dir nichts tun. Hoffentlich..._

Greg schloss die Augen, um sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Langsam hob er seine Hand und klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein, wenns sein muss."

_Oh super, da habe ich ihn ja bei bester Laune erwischt._

Greg öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Mycroft war über Akten gebeugt und wirkte sehr konzentriert. "Sprechen Sie, wenn es wichtig ist. Wenn nicht, kommen Sie in zwanzig Minuten wieder. Dann sollte ich hier fertig sein. Danke." Er sah nicht einmal auf. Offensichtlich hoffte er, gleich Schritte und eine Tür ins Schloss fallen zu hören. Als dies nicht der Fall war, schüttelte er den Kopf, konzentrierte sich allerdings weiterhin voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit. "Was ist?"

Greg räusperte sich. Jeder Plan war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, als er Mycroft erblickte. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein sonst su gut gepflegtes rotes Haar war zerzaust, er hatte tiefe dunkle Augenringe und er trug keine Krawatte, abgenommen hatte er auch. Die Situation hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als Sherlock zugeben wollte. Vielleicht war doch etwas dran, dass Mycroft seine Liebe erwiderte. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser das inzwischen auch gemerkt hatte.

Das Räuspern hatte Mycroft irritiert. Er saß wie versteinert auf seinem Sessel. Die Augen starr auf das Blatt Papier vor ihm gerichtet. Gregs Stimme war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Er musste realisiert haben, wer da vor ihm stand. Doch ihn anzusehen würde die Situation real werden lassen. Wenn Mycroft schon so große Angst hatte, Greg überhaupt nur anzusehen, würde mehr Arbeit auf die beiden zukommen als erwartet.

"Was tust du hier? Ist etwas mit Sherlock?" Mycroft sprach, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Seine Stimme war schwach. Er klang mutlos.

"Nein. Ich bin nicht wegen Sherlock hier. Sondern wegen dir." _Einatmen, ausatmen._ Greg versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, um nicht zu Mycroft zu gehen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Das wäre kontraproduktiv. "Es ist Jahre her, dass wir uns länger als zwei Wochen nicht gesehen haben. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast auf keine meiner Nachrichten oder Anrufe reagiert."

Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war Schweigen. Und das Rascheln von Papier, als Mycroft wieder begann, zu arbeiten.

"Mycroft... Myc... bitte, hör mir wenigstens zu..." Der Rothaarige hasste diesen Spitznamen. Er akzeptierte ihn nur sehr selten. Zu speziellen Anlässen, wenn keiner seiner Kollegen oder Sherlock auch nur ein Wort mithören konnte. Aber eins hatte Greg mit seiner Verwendung sicher. Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit. Endlich sah er auf. Wortlos. Also sprach Greg weiter. "Pass auf. Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Aber das muss nichts zwischen uns ändern. Ich... ich kann nicht ändern, was mir da rausgerutscht ist und will es auch nicht. Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Aber es geht hier nicht um mich. Das Einzige, was mich interessiert, ist, dass du glücklich bist. Und das bist du gerade nicht."

Jetzt stand Mycroft die Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte jemand sein Wohlergehen über sein eigenes gestellt. Es schien ihn völlig zu überfordern.

"Lass uns miteinander reden. So wie früher. Wenn es dir möglich ist. Du bist mir wichtig, und ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen. Aber wenn... falls du eine Vorstellung davon haben solltest, wie du dir unsere Zukunft vorstellst, wäre ich sehr glücklich, wenn du diese mit mir teilen würdest. Ich akzeptiere jede Aussage, wirklich. Aber bitte, gib mir irgendetwas. Wenn du mir sagst, ich soll sofort verschwinden und nie wiederkommen, weil du nicht damit umgehen kannst, wie ich fühle, akzeptiere ich das. Aber diese Ungewissheit... bitte..."

Während der letzten Worte hatte Mycroft sich auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und begann leise zu sprechen. "Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was ich will, Gregory. Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Nach dem, was du gesagt hast... Nachdem du... Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht. Freundschaft. Eine Beziehung. Nichts davon. Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin. Für dich. Als Freund. Oder als mehr." Mycroft atmete angestrengt aus. "So sehr gestammelt habe ich lange nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid."

Hey... Myc, du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Es ist alles ok. Du bist unsicher. Du darfst unsicher sein. Lass dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich kann auch gehen und du meldest dich bei mir, wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Und ich lasse dich zu Ende arbeiten. Oder ich komme in einer Stunde wieder. Wie klingt das?"

Greg war schon dabei, sich umzudrehen und zur Tür zu gehen, als Mycroft zu flüstern begann. "Geh nicht, bitte. Ich brauche nicht mehr lange für diese Dokumente. Setz dich und nimm dir ein Glas Scotch oder Wein, aber bitte, bitte geh nicht. Wenn... wenn ich hier fertig bin, dann können wir weiter reden."

Schüchtern sah er zu Greg, der ihn anlächelte. "Klar, gerne, alles was du dir wünscht. Ich bleibe."

Ein winziger Funken Hoffnung breitete sich in Greg aus. Dass Mycroft ihn in seiner Nähe haben wollte, musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. Er setzte sich und schenkte sich ein Glas Scotch ein. Allerdings trank er kaum etwas davon. Nüchtern konnte er sich besser darauf konzentrieren, was er sagte. Er wollte Mycroft nicht erneut verschrecken. Das Rascheln des Papiers auf dem Schreibtisch und das Tippen von Mycrofts Fingern auf den Tasten seines Laptops wirkten beruhigend. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis alle Geräusche verstummten.

Greg sah zu Mycroft hinüber. Der tief in Gedanken versunken war. Er schien mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu sein. Allerdings beherrsche ein Ausdruck von Nervosität seinen Blick. Nach langer Zeit der Stille suchte er Gregs Blick. "Hilf mir, Gregory. Du bist der erste Mensch, den meine Gefühle zu interessieren scheinen. Mir selbst waren sie bisher nie wichtig. Aber jetzt drohen sie mich zu zerfressen, weil ich sie nicht einordnen kann... Du dagegen scheinst gut in diesen Dingen zu sein... Hilf mir..."

"Natürlich, wenn du das willst. Wie wärs, wenn du erst mal hier rüber kommst und dich zu mir setzt? Also nur, wenn das für dich ok ist, ich dachte nur, in solches Gespräch führt man vielleicht nicht unbedingt quer durch einen großen Raum." Mycroft bewegte sich nicht. Greg sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Hey, ich weiß, dass du nervös bist. Ich weiß, dass das gerade sehr viel Neues auf einmal ist. Aber trau dich, bitte komm her. Ich bin immer noch ich, da hat sich nichts geändert, seit wir zuletzt hier gemeinsam saßen."

Ein Nicken. Ein tiefes Durchatmen. Dann stand Mycroft langsam auf und ging zum Sofa hinüber. Er setzte sich möglichst weit von Greg entfernt. So viel Unsicherheit, er wollte so viel Kontrolle behalten wie nur möglich. Und je näher er Greg kam, desto schwieriger wurde es. Er wirkte wie ein Magnet auf ihn, dessen Wärme und Freundlichkeit ihn magisch anzog. Die beiden sahen sich lange einfach nur an.

Entgegen jeder Erwartung ergriff Mycroft zuerst das Wort. "Weißt du, wie einfach weglaufen ist? Man muss sich vor niemandem erklären. Vor niemandem rechtfertigen. Man hat über alles selbst die Kontrolle. Man bleibt so lange außer Reichweite, wie man es für nötig hält und kehrt dann zurück, wenn man es für richtig hält. Niemand nimmt einem diese Entscheidungen ab. Niemand steht einem im Weg. Ich dachte immer, die Einsamkeit macht mich stark. Sie war immer mein Schutzbunker. Wenn niemand einem nahe ist, kann man auch keine Befehle erhalten. Und niemand kann einen verletzen. Ich habe mir und der Welt so lange vorgespielt, ich hätte keine Gefühle, dass ich begonnen habe, selbst daran zu glauben. Es begann schon als Kind. Mykie, der verantwortungsvolle ältere Bruder. Glaubst du, ich habe von meinen Eltern je einen Dank dafür erhalten, dass ich mich um Sherlock kümmerte? Nie. Sherlock war der arme Kleine. Das Problemkind. Er wusste schon immer, wie er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken konnte. Und wir waren beide nicht dumm. Er war der Liebling unserer Eltern. Ich hatte keine Chance.Tat ich nicht, was sie forderten, war ich der gefühllose, kalte, egoistische ältere Bruder. Und wer ich für Sherlock die meiste Zeit unseres Lebens war, weißt du. So habe ich schnell gelernt, dass Gefühle nichts Gutes bewirken. Und Menschen einem nur Schmerz zufügen." Fast ein wenig amüsiert atmete er aus. "Und dann stehst du vor mir. Vom ersten Treffen an einfach nur freundlich. Ohne Hintergedanken. Nur darauf aus, diejenigen zu schützen, an denen dir etwas liegt. Und ich dachte mir, dieser Mann kann noch nie etwas Schlechtes erlebt haben. Als ich in deiner Akte von der Scheidung las, konnte ich das kaum glauben. Über die Jahre hast du alles, woran ich glaubte, über den Haufen geworfen. Und nun sitze ich hier. Die britische Regierung in Person, wie Sherlock sagen würde. The Iceman, wie mich andere nennen. Und ich fühle mich völlig verloren... Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Greg..."

Der Detective verstand, dass Mycroft versuchte, sich die Sorgen und Ängste von der Seele zu reden. Also nickte er und blieb still. Der Ausgang dieses Gesprächs lag nicht in seinen Händen. Er konnte nur eins tun. Seinem besten Freund zeigen, dass, egal welchen Weg er wählen würde, Greg immer genau das für ihn bleiben würde. Ein Freund. Der da war, wann immer er ihn am dringendsten brauchte.

Nach eine Weile fuhr Mycroft fort. "An den Abend, an dem... Als du... an dem wir uns zuletzt sahen, wollte ich... Ich wollte dich fragen, was das für eine Art Beziehung ist, die wir führten. Nach dem Kuss... verstehst du? Ich habe in so etwas keine Übung. Aber ich wusste, dass das nicht _nichts_ war. Und ich wollte eine Definition. Aber dann... Diese drei Worte... Sie waren zu viel. Zu schnell. Und doch nicht genug. Ich bekam Panik. In meinem Kopf schwirrte alles. Liebe ging doch von zwei Personen aus, oder nicht? Nur dass die zweite Person, also ich, keine Ahnung hatte, was sie fühlt. Manchmal glaube ich, ich weiß es auch heute nicht." Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf und sah Greg direkt in die Augen. "Dadurch war ich schon völlig überfordert. Was mich aber endgültig in Panik versetzte, war, dass ich nicht glauben konnte, dass du - trainiert, hübsch, selbstbewusst, humorvoll - jemanden wie mich lieben könntest. Vermutlich werde ich das nie verstehen."

Mycroft atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, bevor er leiser als zuvor weiter sprach. "Gregory... du kennst mich besser als jeder andere Mensch auf Erden. Du weißt dass ich nicht einfach bin. Auf meinen Verstand konnte ich mich immer verlassen und je mehr ich das tat, desto weniger verstand ich mein Herz. Jetzt spielen sie mir beide Streiche. Und alles was ich nach den letzten vier Wochen weiß, in denen ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, ist, dass ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben kann. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, in welcher Form. Vielleicht kann ich das auch nie. Aber ich will an keinem Tag in meinem Leben mehr glauben, dass ich dich nie wiedersehen werde."

Greg hatte Tränen in den Augen. Mycroft schluckte. Er wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann während der letzten Sätze war er näher an Greg herangerückt und hatte seine Hand genommen.

"Oh Myc..." Gregs Stimme war rau, er war überwältigt von Mycrofts Ehrlichkeit. "Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, solange du mich nicht wegschickst. Und wenn du willst, wenn du mir erlaubst, finden wir gemeinsam heraus, wie tief das zwischen uns geht. Wie klingt das?"

Mycroft nickte. Sein Blick fiel von Gregs Augen auf seine Lippen. "Ja, das klingt... So machen wir es... Vielleicht..." Er suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. Dann begann er zu lachen. "Vielleicht habe ich jetzt genug geredet." Er rückte noch näher an Greg heran. "Denn es gibt da noch eine Sache, bei der ich mir sicher bin." Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn und sah Greg direkt in die Augen. Seine Finger strichen über Gregs Wange, bevor er seine Hand in dessen Nacken legte. "Küss mich."

Diesen Wunsch würde Greg seinem Myc nie ausschlagen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, langsam, gefühlvoll, als würden sie sich noch einmal ganz neu kennenlernen. Doch eins wussten beide. Egal wie viele Hürden sie noch nehmen mussten. Sie würden sie gemeinsam überwinden. Keiner der beiden würde je wieder weglaufen.


End file.
